


Potion Partners

by Red_Queen_Explosion_Murder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Queen_Explosion_Murder/pseuds/Red_Queen_Explosion_Murder
Summary: So this is just the first chapter of a fanfiction I am writing, and I'm only posting this to see if this story would interest people, but I may change up the story. This work is by no means final and may change drastically in the finished fanfiction, so read at your own risk.I currently don't have a full summary so the stories basically about a potion gone wrong.Constructive criticism would be appreciated.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Potion Partners

"Stupid Potter making me late, who does he think he is? What does he think just because he’s the supposed chosen one he thinks he can do whatever he wants? Well, he's wrong and I won't let him! I'll just have to make him pay for thinking he could get out of his mess unscathed after messing with me! I mean come on Pansy, who does he think he is?!" I sharply turn to Pansy awaiting her response as we continue to make our way to potions class, now late after a wardrobe malfunction. Earlier in the great hall, Potter had bumped into me while he still had half a piece of jelly toast in his hand which had gone directly onto the front of my shirt, creating the need to change.  
"Not just him but him and his little golden trio. The teachers all let them get away with anything, then even giving them house points when they break the rules." Pansy raised her chin huffing at her statement while looking back at me clearly expecting me to continue. I presume she’s expecting me to go into what others would call one of my rant sessions, which contrary to other beliefs is not obsessive, I’m simply stating my displeasure and annoyance. To my distaste she seems almost surprised, as if I have nothing better to do then waste my energy on Potter. Finished for now we walked the rest of the way down the cold, darkened hallway to the classroom.  
Upon entering the classroom everyone was already seated with Snape at the head of the classroom. "Is there a reason for such tardiness?" Snape drawled.  
"Sorry Sir someone," my eyes glared toward Potter while emphasizing the word, "spilled their breakfast on the front of my robes, creating the need to change." I held myself slightly higher as I finished. "Very unfortunate, have a seat before you disrupt any more of my class." Snape dismissively waved his hand, signaling the end of the conversation.  
After taking a seat in the back Snape had begun the day's instruction, "For the next potion, partners will be assigned by compatible marks. As such I will be assigning one student with high marks to another with low marks in an attempt to help the hopeless improve, even if by a microscopic margin." His eyes drifted towards Potter lazily. "Now listen for your names, I will not be repeating myself." Snape continues to drawl on stating each pair, "...Parkinson and Zabini ... Weasley and Granger," I had only picked up on a few familiar names not really listening or taking an interest until I heard my name.  
"Malfoy and Potter..."  
I mentally groaned at my luck, how could my godfather possibly find any reasoning to pair me with none other than the great boy who lived. Normally Snape would stick to torturing the dreadful Gryffindors, but I guess that right is no longer reserved to them, and now includes unlucky Slytherins.  
“We will be creating minor love potions which you will be drinking in order to receive marks. If done correctly the potion will wear off by the end of class, however, to ensure none of you end up among the deceased, do not drink without my direct permission. Follow all instructions carefully, even one mistake will warrant a zero for both participants. That being said those unlucky few that brew incorrectly will also have to deal with the displeasing side effects.” Snape’s eyes cast over the classroom ready to reprimand any student not listening to instruction. After a moment of silence realizing Snape is done speaking students begin to move about the classroom pairing up with who they were assigned.  
Great, not only did I get stuck with Potter on any assignment, but now adding the consumption of a love potion on top of that is utterly absurd. I’m starting to wonder what the world has against me with my unlucky circumstances. Refusing to move I see Potter begin to gather his things, when the Weasel grabs his shoulder stopping him for a moment, for which he seems to be wishing him luck. Like he’s the one that needs the luck, with him has my partner things will most likely go terribly wrong.  
"Are you gonna be OK Draco? Working with Potter and all." You could practically hear the pity dripping from her voice and while there are many things Malfoy's dislike, this is one of them.

"I'll be fine Pansy, I'm not a child, I don't need your concern!" I snapped. "Be that way if you wish, I'm off to sit with Blaise." spinning on her heel she walks off toward the front where Blaise sat waiting. Potter sat down his things unwillingly as he sat next to me. I keep my eyes on the board as to not acknowledge the boy to my left.

"So...." he began. I can tell he doesn’t really know how to continue, why is it that I’m the one that had to get stuck with the insolent fool? Still, without so much as a glance his way I set about writing on a piece of parchment "Grab one of the cases in the back" he looks towards the back seeing other students gathering around to collect one. I guess he senses there’s no use arguing with me, for he gets up without protest making his way to the table in the back. With the cauldron already on the table waiting to be used I lite a flame underneath it, waiting for Potter to retrieve the ingredients. “Incendio” The flames are sent from the tip of my wand to under the cauldron. Potter returns with the case which I set behind the pot and open, allowing all sorts of ingredients to pop out on organized shelves.

I instantly begin to sort various ingredients into the order in which they need to be prepared. I send Potter to fetch other things such as a cutting board, knife, and mortar with a pestle to grind. Putting in some of the base ingredients I realized Potters done gathering the supplies, which means it’s now time for me to instruct him. With I sigh I turn to Potter, “Here, grind this moonstone into a fine powder, then take this bicorn horn and carefully dice it, do not cut yourself or we’ll need another horn.” Unfortunately, I had finally broken the silence, for which Potter now decided to speak. “Of course that would be the only way you would ever feel concerned for me.” he chuckled to himself “I wouldn’t call that concern for you, but my grade, I doubt my concern will ever include you.” I turn back to the potion adding the rose thorns. “I doubt your concerns will ever include anyone but yourself.” Potter states while continuing to grind the moonstone. “Well, what I concern myself with is my concern don’t you think?” I made sure for him to understand that my concerns are my business. 

I look over to check his work to see him cutting the bicorn horn incorrectly, “Give me the knife you’re doing it wrong.” I reach to grab the knife but Potter pulls it away. “Give it to me!” I reach again and grab it, but it’s still in his grip. “Let go Malfoy!” we remain tugging on it until Potter shoves me back into the table hitting the shelves and cauldron, causing all the ingredients to rattle in their glass bottles. We both turned to watch, but with luck, nothing seemed to fall into the potion, nor did any of the potion come out of the cauldron. I let out a sigh of relief then whip to Potter, “Look what you almost did, you’re lucky nothing fell in, no thanks to you!” He looked pissed at what I said. “ME! It’s your fault, you're the one who tried to take the knife,-!” I interrupted “Because you were doing it wrong, Potter!” 

“Both of you, that’s enough!” we both turn to see Snape standing over us. “What seems to be the problem this time?” Snape looked even more unhappy than he normally did. “Potter almost ruined the potion!” I spoke first, beating Potter. “Cause you tried taking the knife from my hand!” he turned to glare at me. “Yes, because you were doing it wrong!” I glared back.

“Enough I said!” We both turn our attention to Snape quietly. “Both of you remain silent, return to your potion without incident, or you’ll both be given detention. Am I understood?” we nodded in response. Snape stood up straighter and left as if gliding across the classroom. I turned to cut the horn properly and added, as it was the last ingredient, all that was left is to stir it twenty-seven times clockwise. I took the spoon and poured it into a vile to which I handed it to Potter to drink. “Oh no way am I drinking that, for all, I know you could have poisoned it.” he shook his head at me repeatedly “Why don’t you just drink it?’ he challenged. “No way am I falling in love with you, even if for an hour.” I was offended that he had even suggested that.

“It almost seems like you're afraid Malfoy.” he looked at me with a smirk on his face. “And why would that be Potter?” I questioned. “I bet the great Draco Malfoy is afraid he messed it up.” he pushed. “Stop talking nonsense Potter, the potion is brewed by me so it’s perfect.” He leaned in closer “Then prove it.” I glared at him before bringing the vile to my mouth and tilting my head back in a swift motion before I even had time to think about what I was doing. I brought the vial back down and focused my gaze directly into his eyes, putting the vial down. “See, told you, Potter, I’m not afraid.” His smirk grew and only then did I realize what I just did. A look of horror passed over my face, how did the Gryffindor out Slytherin me? The horror changed into confusion, how did the potion work? How would I tell it worked? I looked back up into Potter's eyes, something was wrong. I looked around seeing students hanging off other students, gushing about how cute they were, seeming utterly in love.  
“Somethings wrong.” I said aloud this time. He seemed confused at first but after a glance around the room he understood. “Maybe it just takes a minute to kick in.” he proposed. I looked back at him, but this time my eyes were drawn to his lips. “I can feel the effects, but I'm still too rational. That’s not how it’s supposed to work.” I looked around the room another time and spotted Snape. “Get professor Snape.” He didn’t even bother arguing, he just did as he was told. “What problems did you two cause now?” Snape inquired. “I think somethings wrong with the potion.” I didn’t want to admit it, but I knew I had too. 

He waved his wand over the cauldron, brows furrowed in confusion. “It is a love potion, but not a known one that’s quite odd. I won’t know how this potion works or how to reverse it without knowing what went into it. What did you add into the potion?” he asked. “We followed the directions exactly, we didn’t change a thing.” I looked towards Potter who looked just as confused as I did, then his expression changed. “The ingredients, when you bumped into them, something else must've gone in.”

This is so unfair, why did it have to be me? “Malfoy, head down to Dumbledore’s office. I will meet you there after class.” I look to my godfather and nod. I pick up my bag from the ground and walk out hesitantly, for some reason wanting Potter to follow. I walk slowly thinking about the situation I’ve gotten myself into. Suddenly I pause in the hall, what’s wrong with me? Since when do I not blame Potter, I mean it was his fault, right? He pushed me into the potion, then tricked me into drinking it, yeah that’s right. I continue through the halls on my way to the griffin statue, realizing Snape didn’t give me the password.  
I stood out front of his office hoping maybe another teacher would walk by and give me the password or I'd have to wait for Snape to get here after class ends. With a bit of luck I see Dumbledore himself walking down the hall. "What brings you here Mr. Malfoy?" His eyes look at me over his half moon shaped glasses.


End file.
